Safe and Sound?
by the Swedish Soprano
Summary: Rated T for: Nudity and Mild sexual content. Christine moves from Paris to Beacon Hills to start her new life away from Erik. but she dreams of a boy shes never met before. who could he be? i own nothing
1. The Boy in the Woods

Christine stared up at the Victorian mansion, her blue eyes scanning the detailed wood work and clapboarding. The house was of a soft lavender color with a ginger bread trim along the roof. The windows was of Victorian style, they were rounded on top and rectangular on the bottom and it had wood paneling separating the glass panes. Madame Giry was telling the young movers where to put the boxes. Little Meg ran through the old house her blonde hair bouncing as she ran in her ballet slippers and white gauze dance dress. A breeze touched Christine and caused her to shiver so she wrapped the old, flowered, fringed shawl around her delicate, porcelain like shoulders. She wore a a white peasant shirt with a black corset on the outside. She wore a knee length skirt that was a deep blood red and she had black ankle boots that had a little heel on them. She fingered her long, brown, curly hair she knew Madame Giry moved her here to get away from the life she lived in Paris. This was a new start, a new beginning, she was being reborn into a new life. A life without the man in the mask. Christine looked around her, the street that the house sat on was quiet and very posh. Tulips of every color adorned the side walks and the trees were a sprinkling of ever greens and cypress trees. The house ranged from Victorian to Tudor style and were large and ornate like Christine's. just then Mame Giry called to her "Christine! Come inside the movers have just finished moving everything in! I want you to come see the place!" Christine sighed this town seemed so dull, so boring. Beacon Hills was located not far from San Francisco and it was always cold the population of the town had to be 5,000 or less. Every thing seemed to look muted and dull but the forest was immense and had a dark vibe like the one in Little Red Riding Hood. Before they came to the house they passed The Beacon Hills Grande Opera in front was a poster that read: NOW PLAYING- Chalumeau's HANNIBAL, Starring Christine Daaè as ELISSA. The poster had a picture of Christine in full costume posing with a colorful scarf used during one of the Arias. She walked up the wooden steps and went into the house. Dark paneling and warm light greeted her the old velvet couch was set up in front of a huge marble fire place. Mother Giry was putting up the poster for "Il Muto" in which Christine played the silent role. Meg ran up to Christine and grabbed her hand "Christine! Isn't this amazing! It's so beautiful! Better than those plain, ugly ballet dormitories we stayed in with all the other girls! Now we can be like the girls in _Little Women_!" she said jovially. Christine offered a weak smile and said "yes, dear, it will be. Now why don't you go upstairs and go pick out your room. Give me the one next to the one you pick" Meg nodded Cheerfully and darted up the stairs. Christine took of the old wrap and draped it over one of the many boxes. With a sad sigh she sat on the couch and stared into the newly made fire. Madame Giry came over and sat down next to her. Her lightly wrinkled face showed signs of concerns "are you alright my Dear?" she said as she held Christine's small, delicate hand "are you not happy? Do you miss Paris? Or is it Sweden? Or is it Daddy Daaè" Christine shook her head no. her father died when she was 7. He layed in his bed, he was so weak and pale but he retained his handsome features he took Christine's small hand and said "my dear little Christine, when you grow into a beautiful young lady I shall send you the angel of music!" Madame Giry was crying during this short last moment Christine had with her dear papa. He held Christine's hand until all his life was sucked out of him. At the funeral Christine received his Violin and music and she held it all day not wanting to let go of it. Meg was a small toddler at the time. "well, I'll make your favorite tonight. How about some Steak au Piorve and asparagus? It will make you feel better". That night they ate and drank and after Christine made tea for Madame Giry and read aloud to both her and Meg the book, _Les Misèrables_, until it was time for bed. Christine's room was large and had it's own balcony and bathroom. The doors to the balcony were french doors that looked beautiful with the color of the room which was a soft yellow. Christine got into a antique nightgown that was long and had sleeves that hung loose at the elbows and turned into long strips of white lace that hung down to her hands and the neck was a v-neck that was covered in layers of ruffles. Christine got into her sleeping bag that was resting on a air mattress (her room would be completed next week) and she drifted off into a deep sleep

…

Christine was in a dark forest. She was naked, her long hair covering her naked breasts. The stars shone like jewels and her skin looked pale in the bright moonlight. Across from her stood a boy. He was her age and he was tall and had light muscles. he was naked too. He had tan skin and dark hair that went past his ears and ended at the nape of his neck he slowly walked towards her "Christine…Christine" he whispered. A orgasmic pain shot through Christine, she moaned in satisfaction. The boy was in front of her now he kissed her neck. "sweet Christine, Gentle Christine, beautiful Christine" she picked up his hands and kissed his fingers. She looked up at his face. He was handsome. Like Marius Pontemercy in _Les Misèrables_. His eyes weren't a normal color…they were a golden yellow and blazed in the darkness of the forest "gentle flower, fragile flower, I wont hurt you" he picked up Christine's naked body and carried her off into a dark…

Christine woke up drenched in sweat. Half of her breast was hanging out of her nightgown and her sleeping bag was tangled in her legs. A slight throbbing was in between her legs. She looked at the clock. 6:30. Time for her first day at Beacon Hills High School


	2. A New Life

Christine stared at the large Gothic building she called school. It had tall spires, arched windows, and it was made out of bricks that had an orange color to them. A plaque on the wall next to the front door that read "Beacon Hills Community High School Est. 1880" this school was 132 years old! Christine adjusted the brown leather satchel on her shoulder and pushed open the large iron doors to the school. The first thing she saw was the sea of other students. They were either fixing their makeup, doing last minute home work, making out with their lovers, or talking to their friends. Christine felt utterly and terribly alone. She walked to her locker her high heeled boots click clacking on the linoleum but she couldn't hear it over the din of students. She found her locker number 666. A funny thought came to her mind _"when this school goes out of business in the far feature they'll advertise my locker as Lot 666: a Locker in Pieces!" _She opened her locker and began putting her books, lunch, and other school needs in it. She got out her schedule the school gave her and took out her Economics book (it was her first class of the day! Learning about money! Ugh!) She started to back up until she hit someone hard and warm. "Aw, crap!" groaned a voice. Christine whirled around and gasped "Oh! I'm so so sorry!" she cried ,she was speaking into a boy's shaggy dark hair "naw, it's alright…I wasn't looking where I was going" he said quietly "here, let me help you" Christine bended down and began picking up the boy's books his hands we're long and slender and moved fast to pick up the books. At the same time he and Christine reached for the same book, the Novel _The Fountainhead_, and he placed his hand on Christine's soft, pale hand. Christine looked up. And then he looked up. Christine let out a gasp of shock _"it's him! The boy from my dream!" _she thought. He had the same hair, same skin tone, same face, but the eyes were a soft brown, a kind of brown you would find on a Hot Fudge Sundae. "What's wrong?" he asked, alarm in his eyes. "Oh nothing!" said Christine "just caught me by surprise that's all". He looked around awkwardly and then into Christine's Swedish Blue eyes "I'm Scott, Scott McCall" he outstretched his hand which Christine grasped in one of her delicate handshakes "I'm Christine, Christine Daaè" said Christine in a lady like voice. "What a beautiful name" he murmured. Christine blushed a deep red "w-why thank y-you" she stammered. Just then the bell screeched saying it was time to get to class. "Um, we better go…hey! You have economics with me" said Scott, like an excited puppy, Christine looked at her schedule "with Coach Finnstock?" she asked dumbly "yeah! Let's go" he said. Christine smiled she was already making friends! He walked next to Christine , his hands in his grey sweater pockets, "you new here?" he asked "I saw you come in earlier you looked lost and nervous". Christine answered him "I just moved in yesterday, on Timber Walk Avenue" Scott made a sound of amazement "well, your family must be packing it in. where did you move from, Christine?" he asked, his adorable brown eyes taking in her face. "I came here from Paris, France but I was originally born in Sweden" she said wrapping a finger around one of her curls. Scott's eyes widened "that's so cool! We never had someone foreign move here! Why did you move away though" Christine looked down and away from him. "personal problems…" she whispered "oh…sorry" said Scott a embarrassed look on his face "it's okay…" there was an awkward moment of silence but it was broken by a loud adult voice "Hey! McCall! Forget where your class is?" said a big man with black hair pointing every which way. _"This much be Coach Finnstock" _thought Christine in a disgusted tone. He pushed Scott in class and turned his eyes to Christine "you must be the new girl…Christine die-ay?" he looked her over "actually it's pronounc-" he stopped her before she could speak and told her to get inside. She walked into the classroom and felt all eyes turn to her. All the students were judging her whispering and giggling. She looked for Scott. When she saw him wave her over she hurried over to the desk in front of him and put her head down. this was going to be a long school year


End file.
